Portals
These magical archways is what connects inhabitants across long distances. Each portal links to a specific location and can be recalibrated using coordinates (X, Y, Z, or X, Y?) via the keypad. You can see what is on the other side of the portal in real-time and make an assestment on wether or not you should proceed. These Portals are heavily seen mostly in the Original Era but are never seen in the Legend of Spyro Era. Invention of Portal Gates Some time before the Legend of Spyro Era, a few dragons were experimenting with a newly conceived Portal spell allowing instant trasport over long distances. However, this spell required a large amount of magic as long as the Portal remains open and was difficult to direct where it connected to. After some trial and error, the dragons gave up and wrote down the spell in hope they could maybe be able to control it someday. During the initial war with Malefor, the dragons found that he was unstoppable by all means of physical strength and wish to instead seal him away for good. The Portal spell was vouched for by the Dragon Elders was again went under considerable research on how to maintain it. One of the Dragon Elders, Selvik, suggested on using the tear in space known as the Dark Realms as a cage and a Portal as the door in which then can be locked. The other Elders agreed and begin to work on the device known as the Portal Gate. A cunning plan was set into motion to lure Malefor into the newly constructed Portal Gate, built someone on Boyzitbig, to trap him in the Dark Realms. Malefor caught onto their plan but was foiled by one of the Ancients and manage to knock him into the Portal. The Portal Gate was shut off and moved to Convexity to avoid wasting magic reserves and to discourage anyone from opening the Portal again. Since the Dark Realms was created with the help of the 4 Elements (Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth), it was the only way of opening the Portal back to the Dark Realms. Thus, the Elemental Guardians were created to protect the energy needed to unleash Malefor unto the Dragon Realms again. Since then, there have been various designs used throughout the Dragon Realms including the Arch Door, Pool Pad, Portal of Power, Vortex Pad, and the commonplace Portal Gate. Portal Types There are diffrerent Portal Gates that have been created in the wake of the first war with Malefor and the Dark Realms. The following list shows the kinds of Portal Gates still in use today. Convexity Portal Gate The first Portal Gate was designed to be locked from one side to prevent someone from coming in or out. Although useful, it wasn't an ideal solution for two-way transportation. Forgotten Generation Portal Gate The Forgotten Generation of Adrano made an attempt to construct their own Portal Gate in order to get back to Tarlax. However, since the accident and no way to communicate with the Portal Master on Tarlax, it became difficult just to get the Portal to be ON Tarlax. The gate was finished but after many attemps leading into space, it was never used for its intended purpose. On 546 AR, A search party discovered the Portal Gate as well as the abandoned Dragon Village and activated it. In the end, it's intention for getting back home was successful. Portal of Power Portals became a popular transportation means once again shortly after Malefor's 2nd defeat in the newly created Skylands. Avalar Portal Gate Due to the devestation caused by Malefor, many roads became very dangerous for pesants to use including a complimentry mugging by bandits and thieves. Inspired by the Portal of Power, Portal Hubs were created in safe areas to allow travel to multiple locations. This also had the effect of creating close-nitted communities then ever before. Adrano Portal Gate Inspired by Avalar's approach, Portal Hubs became rather popular agmoust the Dragon Realm community. However, after being kicked out of the Forgotten Realms, most of the Portals looked aesthetically similar to one another and any Portal Gates back were severed off. This is also the reason why there are Magic Barriers surrounding locations near the border of the Forgotten Realms. Category:Tech/Magic